When CAE analysis technology is used to design various products, experts on the analysis conventionally perform complicated strength calculation or the like to design the products. Specifically, since CAE analysis is based on physical laws expressed with differential equations, the user needs to understand the differential equations and mathematical rules inevitably required for numerical analysis. Therefore, not everyone can easily perform CAE analysis.
The present applicant has already proposed a general-purpose analysis system which solves the above-described problems (see, for example, Patent Publication 1). The general-purpose analysis system stores a procedure of CAE analysis as a program, and comprises display means for displaying an analysis procedure screen for an object, general-purpose analysis procedure program storing means for storing a general-purpose analysis procedure program which is applied in common to various analysis objects, analysis know-how description screen display program storing means for storing a screen display program related to an analysis know-how description, the screen display program allowing the display means to display an analysis know-how description screen on which analysis know-how specific to an analysis object is described, analysis know-how storing means for storing analysis know-how on a specific object, the analysis know-how being described on the analysis know-how description screen, and analysis calculation means for executing analysis calculation with respect to a specific object based on the general-purpose analysis procedure program stored in the general-purpose analysis procedure program storing means and the analysis know-how on the specific object which is stored in the analysis know-how storing means. The general-purpose analysis procedure program includes at least a step of producing a mesh, a step of defining a material, and a step of setting a boundary condition. The analysis know-how description screen is linked to entry screens corresponding to the respective steps. Analysis know-how corresponding to each step for a specific object previously stored in the analysis know-how storing means is directly displayed on the analysis know-how description screen. According to the invention of Patent Publication 1, any one who is not an expert on analysis can easily and reliably perform CAE analysis.
However, a general-purpose analysis system disclosed in the above-described Patent Publication 1 is installed in an arbitrary terminal apparatus to operate in a self-contained manner in that terminal apparatus. For this reason, when a plurality of operators intend to share and perform an analysis task, it is required to establish a precise plan for the analysis in advance, and to notify all the operators of partial modifications to setting conditions (i.e. notification by fax or the like of data files or creation models, for example). Also, when an operator (beginner) in Tokyo performs the analysis, it causes much difficulties and troubles for the beginner who has only basic knowledge to ask questions regarding unclear points found during his/her analysis operation to other operator in Osaka (skilled operator). In addition, it is difficult also for the skilled operator to understand the problem that the beginner faces. Therefore, it has been very difficult to provide appropriate advice.
Accordingly, the present applicant has already proposed a general-purpose analysis system that has further solved the above-described problems. The general-purpose analysis system is a system structure in which a plurality of terminal apparatuses that store an analysis procedure of CAE analysis as a program are mutually connected via a communication net work, and the terminal apparatuses perform the analysis procedure of CAE analysis with respect to a single analysis object simultaneously and in association with each other via the communication network in accordance with separate entries through the terminal apparatuses, with the system structure having a support function to provide mutual support for analysis tasks.
With such a structure, it is possible to share in real time a CAE analysis of the same analysis object by a plurality of terminal apparatuses, and provide a higher level of general versatility and a more flexible usable form of CAE analysis.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent No. 3382934